tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Space Ghost: Creature King
"Creature King" is the seventh episode of season one of the Hanna-Barbera Productions animated series Space Ghost. It originally aired on Saturday, September 24th, 1966 on CBS. Like all vignettes from the series, this six-minute segment aired back-to-back with two other Space Ghost mini-episodes, "The Treemen" and "The Sandman". In this episode, Jan and Jace crash the space coupe on a desolate world and become prisoners of the Creature King. Synopsis Jan and Jace are flying their space coupe through the outer reaches of space when they suffer a reactor burn out. The ship is caught in the gravitational pull of a nearby planet so Jace contacts Space Ghost. Space Ghost recommends switching to emergency power and he'll be there as soon as he can. The ship enters the atmosphere and skips across the planet's surface until it hits a tree. No sooner do they take a moment to catch their breath, than they see a large, red, scaly ape stomping across the terrain. They hit the eject buttons in the cockpit and Jace, Jan and Blip spring into the air into a tree. The creature takes the ship into its hand and crushes it. They switch to inviso-power and fly away. However, two giant bats home in on their position and give chase. Using echolocation, they don't have to see the adventurers to know where they are. One bat grabs Jan and Blip while another grabs Jace. They fly them to an underground laboratory ruled by a small alien known as the Creature King. The Creature King knows that Space Ghost is on his way and sends a telepathic summons to his monster hordes to intercept them. Jace and Jana are tied up and the Creature King brags about his mastery over all life on the planet. Space Ghost arrives on the planet and finds the damaged space coupe. Two more bats descend from the sky and attack him, but Space Ghost repels them with a few blasts of his stun ray. He then takes off after them, hoping that they might lead him back to Jan and Jace. Back in the cave, Blip chews through his leash, but the Creature King does not take notice. He is concentrating his efforts on his equipment, which he hopes will provide him with the means for defeating Space Ghost. Blip grabs a piece of equipment, climbs on top of the machinery and drops it onto the Creature King's head, knocking him out. One of the larger bats swoops down and scoops up his unconscious form, flying off with him deeper into the cave. Space Ghost doesn't know if the bat intends on saving him or destroying him. Space Ghost, Jan, Jace and Blip fly back towards Space Ghost's coupe. Jace teases Jan about her flying capabilities, blaming her for getting them stuck on this planet to begin with. Space Ghost cannot wait to get back to the ship for a little peace and quiet. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on the Space Ghost & Dino Boy DVD box set. * Space Ghost shorts were aired interchangeably with episodes of Dino Boy. The collected series aired as Space Ghost & Dino Boy even though the two shows were unrelated. * The only hint as to the unnamed planet's location is when Space Ghost indicates that it is Sector 17. * Vic Perrin, who provides the voice of the Creature King, is also known for providing the memorable Control Voice on the 1960s sci-fi anthology series The Outer Limits. External Links * * * * ---- Category:Space Ghost/Episodes Category:1966/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries